Timeline
This is as accurate a timeline of events as possible of the Reminiscent of Time universe. Any dates mentioned may have any of the following suffixes: * OT - Omni Tempore - It’s relation to the age of the universe. * QF - Quod Formatio - Following the formation of Caephomorach. * AS - Ante Scientia - Preceding the scientific awakening of the ancestral Caephomoracheans. * PS - Postquam Scientia - Following the scientific awakening. * PE - Post Exsilium - Following the exile of the Detorian Isles. (Post Exsilium is only in use on the Detorian Archipelago, for obvious reasons.) one OT/QF is equal to one earth year, while one AS/PS/PE is equal to a Caephomorachean one. Timeline of non-Protagonist events As the Protagonist is capable of traveling through time, the following is the original, un-altered history, with any mentions of the Protagonist removed. For a timeline of events which are chronological relative to the Protagonist, see "Timeline of Protagonist events" below. Pre Sentience Pre-life 0 OT The universe is created. 2.3G OT The Galaxy Zeta Uzera will eventually occupy is formed. 4.5G OT The Galaxy assumes a spiral shape. 7.3G OT Zeta Uzera forms from a nebula. 7.4G OT Aephoma forms from leftover Hydrogen following the formation of Zeta Uzera. Zeta Uzera heats up enough to begin nuclear fusion. 7.55G OT A nearby supernova disrupts Zeta Uzera's protostellar disk, triggering the formation of planetesimals. 7.66G OT / 0 QF The Terrestrial Planets, most notably Caephomorach, form around Zeta Uzera. The moons of Aephoma form. 7.89G OT / 230M QF The moon of SchiSchar is formed from Caephomorach colliding with a failed planet. 8.01G OT / 350M QF Caephomorach cools enough to allow liquid water on the surface. 623M QF Extensive volcanic activity caused by asteroidal collision creates the Detorian Archipelago 870M QF The earliest record of life on Caephomorach Post life 870M QF Earliest life 1930M QF Earliest record of photosynthetic life Expected that oxygen becomes widespread in the planetary atmosphere 2400M QF First record of Eukaryotic cells 2640M QF First recorded multicellular life 3000M QF Earliest plant life 3100M QF Earliest Land-based animals 3400M QF Huge Diversivication of land-based lifeforms for unknown reasons. 3675000543-3675000565 QF Heavy asteroidal bombardment eliminates a large percentage of land-based lifeforms (Radio-isotope dating of crater material places it here almost exactly) 4180M QF The earliest ancestor of Detoreans, Continentals, and both Precursor races. 4910M QF The earliest record of the first precursors, or their direct descendants. Post Sentience 4910M QF The precursor item is dated here, placing it as the first proof of sentience. (Though they would eventually become the precursor Detoreans, they have not yet settled on the island so as to be "Detorean".) Ante Scientia About 310K AS The first use of fire is expected. About 230K AS The first use of farming is expected. About 170K AS The first Caephomorachean settles in the Detorean Isle, marking the first record of the Precursor Detoreans. The first Obsidian tools are used from volcanic deposits discovered on the Islands. About 130K AS The ancient magma tunnel, which will eventually become the Great Detorean Library, is discovered. About 110K AS The Great Detorean Library is founded, utilising the incredibly primitive writing of the local Detoreans. About 90K AS The ancient temple is built on top of the entrance to the ancient magma tunnel. About 70K AS The precursor Detoreans vanish from history, leaving their collective knowledge in the Great Detorean Library. About 55K AS The second precursors first record, found in the Great Detorean Library, dates to this day. They appear marginally less advanced than the precursor Detoreans. About 40K AS The last record of the second prescursors dates here. Very little is known About them, nor about why there are no subsequent events. About 32K AS The ancient spire is discovered, along with its collection of red minerals. Thought to be left from the second precursors, the primitive Detorians use the carvings found here to aid the development of their unique language. About 3000 AS The town of Gorthi is founded, the local Detoreans move their knowledge to the Great Detorean Library. 2359 AS Skiy's Unknown ancestor build his home in the city of Gorthi. 2300 AS The mountain-side city of Gorthi is renamed to Skiylia for unknown reasons. Post Scientia 0 AS / 0 PS The wandering asteroid passes through the upper atmosphere of Caephomorach, causing the scientific revolution among the Continentals. 23 PS Additional red minerals are deposited on the column in the ancient spire following their discovery in asteroidal deposits from the wandering asteroid. 78 PS The first separation war begins. 84 PS The assassination of their leaders loses the war; those believed apostate are forced to leave. 86 PS The main Island of Detoria is discovered by Continentals, they begin a colony on the Northeast and start trading with the locals. 120 PS Integration of the two inhabitants of the Isle gives rise to the single Detorean faction. The city of Skiylia is selected as the Capital, due to its long history. The Detorean Astronomers Guild is founded, assimilating the previously separate group of natural scientists, both local and Continental, under a single banner. 347 PS A continental exploratory ship misnavigates and ends up on the Island Aegrar in the Detorian Isle. Communication and help are established with the ship. 351 PS A treaty of non-violence is established, allowing trade between the continent and Detorian Isles. 670 PS The trading treaty is updated to allow limited migration in either direction. 2630 PS The second separation war begins. 2653 PS The second separation war is finally ended. The once tolerant coexistence of the Detoreans and Continentals is destroyed. The two factions remain mostly estranged for the rest of history. 5142 PS The wandering asteroid returns, the continentals suggest reuniting with the Detoreans as a single nation once-more. The wandering asteroid strikes Mïnsa. The continentals see this as a sign of displeasure at their reunification plans, and instead set about arming themselves to seek war. 5144 PS The third separation war begins with the genocide of unsympathetic Detoreans who refused to leave their homes. Post Exsilium 5145 PS / 0 PE Stolen nuclear technology lays waste to a majority of the planet. Detoria remains unscathed due to the defensive measures of Aegrar. The Isle of detoria is confined in "an impossible rift in reality". 5712 PS / 567 PE The main protagonist, Skiy, is born in Xi'Li 5738 PS / 593 PE The Great Detorian Libray is destroyed, killing all inhabitants of the capital, and rendering a vast area unsuited for habitation. Timeline of Protagonist events the following is listed in the order in which they are encountered by the protagonist and listed with the dual date format of (time relative to protagonist age / Time relative to the universe) to avoid confusion. The two main sections below (Ante/Post Tempus Itinerantur) refer, quite literally, to before and after time travel. Ante Tempus Itinerantur 0 / 5712 PS The main protagonist, Skiy, is born in Xi’Li 21 / 5733 PS Skiy obtains his full education, a year earlier than the typical 22, as he chooses to complete a mastery in only a single field of study. 22-24 / 5734-5736 PS Within this time period, Skiy moves to Skiylia and joins the Detorian Astronomy Guild. 26 / 5738 PS The Golden stone is discovered and recovered by Skiy. Skiy escapes as the Great Detorian Library is destroyed by a nuclear warhead. 26 / Unknown time period Skiy is left in the void zone before he is lectured by the void being on some of the qualities and aspects of the Golden stone. It is unclear for how long, and even where, the void zone is. The void being certainly doesn't give anything away about it. Despite the seemingly still passage of time, Skiy ages just past his 27th birthday in the void place, making him a full adult by detorean standards. 27 / 5738 PS Skiy arrives in the plains on the opposite side of the planet, without any idea as to how he arrived there, at exactly the moment that he disappeared from the nuclear fireball. Skiy is discovered by, and integrated into a new town, where he lives with his past in secret, save the knowledge of Katria and Alex. Post Tempus Itinerantur 27 / 4870 PS Skiy falls into an unknown land from a "rift in reality" after accidentally time traveling. Skiy discovers the ancient spire, and meets the holder of the Midnight stone. Skiy makes his first deliberate time jump, though he doesn't realise that to be the case. 27 / 5738 PS Skiy is brought to the sacred clearing by Alex, where he discovers more deposits of the mysterious red minerals. Without warning, he witnesses a memory of an earlier time, to when the minerals were deposited, causing him to theorise as to the nature of events, and eventually reach time travel as an answer. Skiy and Alex eventually return to Skiy's home in their town, whereupon he demonstrates his ability to Alex. 27 / 4870 PS Skiy returns to the land of the ancient spire, several hours before the time that he had previously arrived there, and displaced by several kilometres due to the uncertainty of Space-Time commutability. Add more! Trivia * The original timeline of events was written in the back of a notebook that the author lost, causing him to have to rewrite the unreleased chapters 6 and 7, as he had forgotten his original idea. *